Una Carta, Una Promesa
by Abel Gregov
Summary: Como el viento las palabras pueden viajar y encontrar a aquella persona que se nos dijo no volverá. Un ultimo cliente que cambiara la vida de una Doll. Post Capitulo 13


Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creador.

* * *

Este One-Shot salió una noche de frió y sin darme cuenta lo termine en mi nueva libreta para no olvidar ideas.

Post capítulo 13 del Anime.

UNA CARTA, UNA PROMESA

 _Para mi querido Mayor._

 _¿Como esta? ¿Todo sigue igual? ¿Dígame como sigue ahora? ¿Hay algo que le de problemas?_

 _Primavera, verano, otoño e invierno, muchas estaciones ha pasado y aun sigo esperando por aquella que lo traiga de vuelta. La verdad al principio no entendía, no lograba comprender ninguno de sus sentimientos, pero durante esta nueva vida, que gracias a usted estoy tendiendo, aun cuando tal vez no sea muy profundamente, he aprendido a sentir. Ahora siento a través de los otros, a través de desconocidos, sigo creyendo que usted está vivo. Es por eso que decidí que viviré, viviré y viviré. Yo no sé que me tenga deparado el destino, pero viviré y si un día no volvemos a encontrar, esto es lo que le diría. Ya logre comprender que significa las palabras Te Amo._

 _Violet Evergarden_ *

Era un nuevo día y a pesar de haber asimilado la idea que el Mayor Gilbert ya no estaba, no podía dejar de pensar que seguía ahí. Era un nuevo sentimiento que llenaba mi ser. Quizás una falsa esperanza, un deseo, pero de seguro estaba relacionado con el significado que acababa de entender. Te Amo. Esas últimas palabras que marcaron mi vida y que en el fondo me definieron como una Auto Memory Doll. Miraba el encabezado de esa carta que solo es para él, cuando el Señor Hodgins me llamo por un requerimiento urgente. Este nuevo trabajo me llevaría a un pequeño pueblo en el límite de Leiden Shaf, cerca de la fortaleza de Intens, aquel lugar que me separo de él.

Era un día de sol y el camino estaba lleno de Violetas, aquellas flores con las que él me dio nombre. Según la dirección al final del camino estaría mi cliente. Me pare en la puerta y tras golpear una vez este abrió. Desde el interior me miro y a pesar de ello no lo observe, pues como una Doll debía saludar primero.

\- Es un placer conocerlo. Si usted desea mis servicios iré a donde sea para ayudar Auto Memory Doll… – Fue cundo lo volví a ver y casi no puedo decir mi nombre. – Violet Evergarden.

Simplemente sonreí, pues no podía decir más nada. Por primera vez una respuesta sincera un acto reflejo que no creí posible, no frente a él. Mi vista se nublo y pude sentir mis mejillas mojadas, pero no era tristeza como otras veces. También sentí que mis piernas se aflojaban, algo que nunca había pasado. Simplemente no sabía que me pasaba o que hacer, pues también me invadió un gran miedo a que esté cometiendo un error. Él se acerco con paso firme, aunque pude notar que no caminaba como antes, parándose frente a mí. Aparte la vista de su rostro y pude ver como sacaba un sobre de su bolsillo, o mejor dicho una carta de la Compañía Postal CH donde trabajo. Pero al ver mejor no era una carta mas, era la única carta que escribí de mi autoría, era una carta para él. Fue cuando escuche nuevamente su voz.

\- Creo que necesito a una buena Auto Memory Doll para responder esta carta. – Trato de decir con gracia, pues su voz estaba cargada de emoción.

\- ¡MAYOR!

Grite simplemente saltando a sus brazos con una necesidad de saber que no era un sueño, una alucinación, pero no. Nuevamente sentí sus brazos apretándome contra su cuerpo como la primera vez que me acogió después de ser descartada por su hermano. Era verdad, era él, su calor, su aroma me invadió y por primera vez después de tanto tiempo me permití disfrutarlo, pues la última vez que lo sentí estaba impregnado de sangre y pólvora. No podía hablar y a la vez necesitaba decirle tanto. Me separe y toque su rostro, sintiendo por primera vez pena por no poder hacerlo con mis verdaderas manos, por no sentir su piel, ni su calor en mis manos, pero ya no podía hacer nada por eso y sin embargo estaba feliz de tenerlo en mis brazos. A pesar de tener un parche en su ojo derecho no dejaba de lado la hermosura de su ojo restante con aquel color que me atrapo desde que me vio como algo más que un objeto. Sentí que toda lógica militar estaba de mas y que todo lo que aprendí en mi nuevo camino me preparo para este momento.

\- Mayor Gilbert… – Comencé con un hilo de voz.

\- Solo llámame Gilbert. – Me responde con ternura.

\- Gilbert… – Respondo lentamente como si las palabras se atoraran en mi garganta. – Dígame que no es un sueño… Dígame que es verdad. Dígame que no se alejara de mi otra vez. – Imploro la última parte aferrándome a su chaqueta.

\- Créeme que no quise Violet, pero si no lo hacía… tú nunca habrías seguido tu camino. – Me responde con tranquilidad, pues ya su tomo militar es casi imperceptible.

\- ¡Mi camino siempre fue a su lado Mayor Gilbert! Y si pude seguir adelante fue gracias a la esperanza de volver al servicio a su lado.

\- Pero pudiste seguir tu camino, tomar tus decisiones y ser la gran mujer que eres ahora.

\- Fue gracias a esa palabra que me dijo aquella noche, esas palabras que me llevaron a ser la Auto Memory Doll que soy y que me di cuenta… que también las sentía por usted… yo te Amo. – Respondo mirando a ese hermoso ojo esmeralda que me mira con sorpresa.

\- Violet yo…

Y dejándose llevar por mis sentimientos por primera vez en mi vida, mi corazón tomo control de mi cuerpo y con necesidad junte mis labios con los de mi Mayor. Podía sentir como mi corazón latía sin control, pero también podía sentir sus latidos, tan rápidos como los míos. Lo miré, pues no pude cerrar mis ojos y esa esmeralda que me miraba, igual a la joya que me regalo, que aun mostraba sorpresa. Pero cerró su ojo desapareciendo toda duda de su cuerpo al sentir como apretaba sus brazos mi cintura correspondiendo ese primer beso cargado de amor. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve perdida en sus labios, pero al separarnos simplemente le dije.

\- No me dejes de nuevo. – Dije con la voz cargada de emoción.

Y él con una sonrisa simplemente me contesto.

\- Te lo prometo.

FIN

*Primera carta de la autoría de Violeta Evergarden, la cual fue lanzada en el primer espectáculo aéreo después de la Guerra. Capitulo 13.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado esta minilocura que se dio en una noche muy fría. Es mas bien un deseo de que pase. Al menos en el anime lo dejo como un tal vez y me permití darme este pequeño gusto.

Desde ya Muchas Gracias a todos.

Nos Leemos!


End file.
